familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Rumor Has It...
Rumor Has It... is the fourth episode of the third season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on October 16, 1992. It was directed by Gary Menteer and written by Gary M. Goodrich. Plot Rumor has it that Ted went all the way with Laura on their date. Urkel knows this isn't true and tries to warn Laura about the fast-spreading rumor around school. Laura tells the nerd never to speak to her again, but then Maxine tells her she heard the very same rumors about her and Ted. Laura then enlists Urkel and Eddie to get the truth out into the open. When they do, Ted blames the rumors on his friend, Weasel, for starting it as Laura ends her relationship with him. Synopsis Carl and Harriette tries a new tactic in being good cop, bad cop to get Eddie to confess to his wrongdoing, which was not cleaning up his room and refusing to do homework. Meanwhile at the school, Waldo is very annoyed by the poster clutter at the school and puts up his own poster with No Posters. He asks Urkel to help post it around school to bring awareness of the clutter it brings. Rumor has it that Ted "scored" with Laura on their date. Steve is stuffed in his locker trying to get Ted to talk to his friends, Weasel and Jim. He was asking Ted to do the right thing and explain the truth. Laura gets him out but when he tries to warn Laura about the fast-spreading rumor around school, Laura doesn't believe him and tells the nerd never to speak to her again. Later on, Maxine visits Laura at her house and reprimands her for her behavior. She points out that Steve cared about her well being. She mentions that he trying to get Ted to do the right thing and tell the truth. Urkel suspected Ted's friends, Weasel and Jim, were lying and wanted them to stop. Laura was acting like a brat and punished him by telling him not to speak to her again. When she finally asks Maxine how she knew about the rumors involving her and Ted going all the way, she explains that she heard the basketball team talking about it. She also mentions that she suspected that those weren't true and decided to talk to Urkel. After hearing his side of the story, Maxine is really angered in how Laura treated him. She points out that Laura had learned nothing from last time when her previous boyfriends were suspected of having less then innocent intentions for her. Maxine mentions that she usually ends up learning her lesson the hard way when they turn out to be bad people. In the backyard porch, Laura is feeling guilt over how she treated Steve and Maxine defending him. Harriette and Rachel have come back from their exercise and are feeling great. This mood is soured when they notice Laura is depressed. After Harriette asks Rachel for a moment alone with her, the two have a discussion over what to do. Laura revealed she's at a loss when she tried to talk to Ted about what happened. Harriette suggests that she asks Eddie to help out and get the truth out from him. The next day at school, the furious Eddie confronts Ted, Weasel and Jim. Urkel tries to calm him down, but he's too angry at Ted. Eddie demands that he tells the truth or he will be beaten up by him. Ted finally confesses that he had a normal date and nothing happened. He points out that it was both Weasel and Jim's idea to lie to the school and spread rumors about him and Laura going all the way. Before Eddie could cock his fist, Laura stops him and reprimands Ted for having not stopped the rumors before they got out of hand. She points out that they can't be in a relationship anymore because he betrayed her trust in him. After Ted and his friends leave, Laura apologizes to Urkel for having not listened to him. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaimee Foxworth as Judy Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo Guest Recurring * Cherie Johnson as Maxine Johnson * Shavar Ross as Alex "Weasel" Park * Patrick J. Dancy as Ted Curran Cameo * Stacy Arnell as Stephanie * Keri Johnson as Jim Gallery Rumor Has It (2).jpg Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Shavar Ross as Weasel (although he is referred to by his proper name, Alex). He originally started off as Ted's friend, before the latter presumably ended his friendship with Weasel. * Bryton McClure and Jaimee Foxworth where credited and doesn't appear in this episode. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Four episodes Category:Season Four